


asap

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku] Leona ingin berhenti merokok, katanya.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	asap

"Kau masih merokok, Leona-kun?"

"Uh …?" Buru-buru Leona mematikan rokoknya ketika sadar sang kekasih sudah kembali. "… Kupikir kau akan lebih lama, mengingat yang sedang kau temui itu Vil."

"Haha! Jadi kau berpikiran ingin menghabiskan rokok itu, eh?"

Wajahnya memerah. Benar, rokoknya masih panjang, belum jadi puntung kecil tak berdaya yang sudah bisa dilempar ke mana saja dan diinjak setiap insan yang melintas.

Leona menelan liurnya sendiri tanpa sadar. "Kau … tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa?" Rook selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. "Aku juga tidak _menyuruhmu_ untuk berhenti. Aku hanya _meminta_ , yang artinya semua keputusan masih lah ada di tangan— _uhuk uhuk_!"

Refleks Leona bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Rook yang tampaknya masih ingin membereskan rambut. Singa itu memaksanya untuk duduk di sisi ranjang dan membiarkannya yang ganti mengurus rambut pirang tersebut.

Rook terkekeh kecil. "Aa-aah, aku heran kenapa bisa selemah ini dengan asap rokok. Andai saja aku kuat, mungkin aku bisa menemani Leona-kun merokok."

"Berhenti bicara begitu." Sisir yang tadi digunakannya untuk merapikan rambut Rook, dibuat terbang dengan sihir dan berakhir di atas meja rias, ke posisinya semula. "Kekuatan setiap orang beda-beda. Dan tubuhmu yang lemah dengan asap rokok bukanlah salahmu."

"Aku tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tenang saja." Mantan pemburu itu membalikkan badan, berhadap-hadapan dengan pria yang sudah tinggal bersamanya lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Jangan memaksakan diri untuk berhenti—"

"Tapi aku ingin," balas—atau lebih tepatnya potong—Leona cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya kembali memerah. " _Ingin_ , tapi sayangnya belum terlaksana. Maaf."

Rook memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa malah minta maaf? Bukankah tadi Leona-kun bilang 'kekuatan orang beda-beda'? Itu artinya kekuatan 'menahan diri' milik Leona-kun tidak—atau belum—terlalu kuat. Jangan dipikirkan."

Leona menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku harus memikirkannya. Ini demi dirimu."

Rook hanya diam, awalnya, namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Bahkan sekarang dia jadi tertawa, dan mengajak Leona untuk mengikutinya.

"Aaah, ya ampun, manis sekali _mangsaku_ yang satu ini," katanya, suaranya rendah. Satu tangan sudah melingkari leher sang singa, sedang tangan lainnya membawa jari-jemarinya menyapu helai-helai rambut di kening _hewan buas_ itu. "Aku jadi curiga kau bukan _mangsaku_ yang bernama Leona Kingscholar."

"Dan aku curiga kalau orang yang sedang memanggilku _mangsa_ ini justru sebenarnya adalah _mangsaku_ sendiri."

Leona mengangkat tubuh itu dan membawanya untuk berbaring di tengah ranjang. Mereka saling bertukar pandang beberapa saat, hingga keduanya ganti bertukar ciuman.

"Tidak lelah memangnya?" Rook berbisik.

Leona memamerkan senyum miring. "Lelah apa?"

"Kau baru pulang kerja, kan?" Rook melirik Leona yang tubuhnya masih terbalut seragam, lengkap dengan pin kerajaan yang masih menempel di kerah kemejanya. "Kita memang tidak tinggal di istana, tapi kalau Brother Farena tahu—"

"Berisik." Mulut itu dikuncinya dengan ciuman paksa. Satu persatu seragamnya ia lucuti sendiri, sambil masih terus mencium orang yang ada di bawahnya.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga Rook mengerahkan segala kekuatan yang masih tersisa untuk mendorong tubuh di atasnya ini menjauh. "Hei … kau tidak berniat hanya menciumku sampai pagi, kan?"

"Jelas tidak." Kali ini ia berganti melepaskan piyama sang kekasih, tak lupa meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tubuh putih yang cukup banyak terdapat luka itu.

Leona menghentikan kegiatannya ketika kecupannya sampai di dekat telinga Rook. Bisa Rook rasakan Leona yang menarik napas cukup panjang, sebelum berkata, "Aku akan berusaha, Rook. Aku akan berusaha."

Soal "jangan dipikirkan" tadi, ya, Rook berkata jujur. Dia memang tidak ingin terkesan memaksa Leona, tapi mengetahui singanya ini memang sungguhan berniat, maka ia tidak bisa tidak bahagia.

Toh, semua ini demi dirinya, kan?

Pelukan erat lainnya Rook berikan. Bibirnya menyapu lembut tengkuk Leona. "Terima kasih, _mon cheri_ ," ia berbisik.

Dan setelah malam itu, di hari-hari, bulan-bulan, dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, kebersamaan mereka dilalui tanpa ada lagi gumpalan asap rokok berembus.

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see? maybe www. well, I hope you all stay healthy and, of course, happy ^^


End file.
